


The Gyftmas Plot!

by Iloy



Category: Kidtale, Undertale (Video Game), littletale - Fandom
Genre: Gift Fic, Gyftmas, Holidays, Language, Secret Santa, Shenanigans, Undertale Secret Santa 2017, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloy/pseuds/Iloy
Summary: The boys have a sleepover for Gyftmas, and it turns out that the Underfells and Fellswaps haven't celebrated it! After learning about Santa, they determine that they obviously must capture him. Will they be able to?





	The Gyftmas Plot!

**Author's Note:**

> Gift fic for the Undertale Secret Santa 2017! This is a gift for Blackstar307 on Tumblr, I hope you like it!

"WHAT?!" Papyrus exclaimed.

"Paaaaapssss," Sans whined, draped against the couch with Stretch, "tryin' to sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeep..."

"NO! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!!! HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW ABOUT GYFTMAS?!"

Stretch sat up at that, raising a brow, "Really??"

"WELL," Blood huffed, puffing his chest out a bit, "BACK IN OUR UNIVERSE, WE DIDN'T HAVE TIME FOR KIDDY THINGS!"

"RIGHT!" Boss affirmed, crossing his arms, "I BET GYFTMAS IS FOR BABIES!"

"NO, IT'S NOT!" Blue jumped into the group, stomping his foot down. "IT'S THE BEST TIME OF YEAR!"

"O, for the love of Asgore, can we just sleep?!" Red screamed from the kitchen counter. Everyone just turned to look at him.

"WHY ARE YOU EVEN THERE YOU IDIOT?! SLEEP ON THE COUCH LIKE A SEMI DECENT MONSTER!" Boss fumed.

"I do what I want, fuck off"

"DON'T MAKE ME GO OVER THERE--"

"ENOUGH!!!" Papyrus jumped up and down in frustration. Sans groaned and turned the other way. He knew this meet-up was a bad idea...

"WE HAVE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS THAN LAZY BROTHERS IN ODD PLACES! WE NEED TO TEACH YOU GYFTMAS!”

Blue nodded in determination. Blood and Boss both rolled their eyes, crossing their arms. Whatever, they'll humor their alternates. But only to get them off their backs. Quite frankly, they could care less about the holiday. But, the boys' true feelings went right over Papyrus' head as he smiled, clapping his hands and running off to get his coat and mittens, as well as Sans' of course. Blue drags Stretch off the couch and coerced him into his coat, Papyrus doing the same. Boss all but pushed Red off the counter and tossed his coat to his face. Sans and Slim were easier to manage, doing it themselves. Now, with everyone ready, they were off!

Papyrus and Blue bravely led the expedition through Snowdin, first heading towards the Gyftmas tree. The babbled all about the tradition: the snowmen, leaving cookies for Santa, the tree, the candy canes, all that they could think of. Boss and Blood were half listening at first, but once they started to get into Santa and all the joy and presents that he brings, they perked up and started paying attention. The other lazy bones trailed behind, Slim and Red curious but not enough to really listen.

"SO," started Boss, "A FAT OLD GUY BREAKS INTO YOUR HOUSE, EATS ALL YOUR COOKIES, AND LEAVES YOU TOYS? AND IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE A GOOD THING?"

"EXACTLY!" Papyrus exclaimed, "HE ALWAYS GETS ME EXACTLY WHAT I ASK FOR, HE'S REALLY NICE!!"

"AND YOU CAN'T LET HIM SEE YOU AT NIGHT OR YOU GET COAL INSTEAD? SO NOBODY'S SEEN HIM?" asked Blood.

Blue shook his head, "NOPE! OUR KING USED TO DRESS UP AS HIM BEFORE HE WENT AWAY, FOR THE LITTLE KIDS. BUT PAPY TOLD ME HIS SECRET."

"Accident, bro."

"STILL!"

"ANYWAY," Blood continued, "HE GIVES YOU FREE SHIT FOR NOTHING? THAT'S FISHY."

Boss nodded in agreement, "WE NEED TO KNOW HIS MOTIVES. THERE MUST BE A REASON. WE NEED TO CATCH HIM."

Blue and Papyrus gasp, shaking their head, "NO!!"

Blood nodded,"YES. YOU DON'T HAVE TO JOIN US, BUT AN OLD GUY COMING INTO THE LIVING ROOM TONIGHT IS ODD. HE NEEDS TO BE QUESTIONED."

Sans chuckled, "Good luck with that, then. They say he doesn't come until everyone's sleeping, and knocks you out before dawn."

"THEN WE DON'T LET HIM!"

Papyrus shook his head, "I DON'T THINK THAT WILL WORK. AND WHAT IF YOU DON'T GET ANY PRESENTS! THAT'S HORRIBLE!!"

Boss scoffed, "WE DON'T CARE. I'D RATHER GET THE GUY TO STOP BEING A FUCKING KID STALKER REALLY. IT'S GROSS."

Red nodded, "Yea, he does sound kinda gross..."

"SEE? EVEN RED AGREES!"

Stretch snorted, pulling his lollipop out of his mouth, “Says the guy who drink mustard by the bottle-“

“Shut up stick head!”

“Doesn’t make any sense dude, that was wea—”

“I SAID SHUT—”

“OKAY!!” Blue exclaimed, waving his arms, “HUNT FOR SANTA! JUST STOP FIGHTING! PLEASE!”

Boss and Blood smirked, “WITH PLEASURE.”

And so it was settled. The rest of the afternoon, despite the others’ best efforts, was spent hatching their plan to capture the large jolly man. Traps were set, plans set up. Stretch had to physically throw all of them out of the kitchen to prevent the house from burning down. They made cookies, hot chocolate, anything that the books told them that Santa would like. By curfew, they were all set up.

Papyrus and Blue yawned, rubbing their eyes. Stretch and Sans had already fallen asleep, with Red and Slim not far behind. Boss scoffed, “LAZYBONES…”

Blood rolled his eyes, “BABIES. WE’LL STAY UP ALL NIGHT!”

“WHY CAN’T WE GO TO OUR ROOMS…?” Blue whined.

Boss scoffed again, “BAIT! YOU’RE ‘PURE OF HEART’ OR WHATEVER. IN THE NICE LIST. IF ALL OF YOU ARE HERE HE’LL BE MORE LIKELY TO COME!”

Blood nodded. “NOW WE’LL GO HIDE AND KEEP A LOOK OUT. YOU BOTH JUST FALL ASLEEP OR SOMETHING.”

They nodded sleepily, hugging their blankets closer. Blood and Boss ran behind the couch and peeked over the back, keeping a close eye on the tree.

They waited.

And waited.

……And waited.

“……HOW DARE HE LEAVE US FOR LAST!!” Blood huffed.

Boss punched his arm. “SHUT UP YOU IDIOT! SANTA PROBABLY STARTED WITH THE KING’S CASTLE. WE’LL STILL BE THE FIRST STOP IN SNOWDIN.”

Blood grumbled, “WE BETTER...THIS IS TAKING FOREVER…”

“WHAT, ARE YOU GIVING UP?”

Blood sputtered, “O-OF COURSE NOT!!”

“THAT’S WHAT I THOUGHT.” Boss crossed his arms over the couch and stared intently at the tree again. Blood sighed quietly and kept watch as well.

As the endless minutes and hours passed, their alertness started to wane. Despite their best efforts, they were getting sleepier and sleepier……

They hear footsteps. Their heads immediately shot up, eyes wide. They stood as still as they could.

The trap trips and they hear a scream from the backyard. They grin at each other and high five. “YES!!!!!!”

The others jump awake. Boss grabs Red and drags him outside, “COME ON COME ON!!”

Sans yawned, “Wha happen…?”

Blood started running, “WE CAUGHT HIM!!!”

Papyrus and Blue gasp and quickly follow. Sans and Stretch look at each other, then go in pursuit, afraid that they accidentally captured an innocent monster.

A bag attached to a tree was wriggling when they came out. Blood and Boss were jumping in excitement. Red sighed, running a hand down his face. Sans and Stretch were nervous.

Boss nudged him, “CUT HIM DOWN!! WE NEED TO SEE HIM!!”

Red summoned a bone construct and lazily cut a hole through the bag.

Boss froze. Blood stared in shock. Stretch and Sans covered their mouths to hold back a laugh. Papyrus and Blue sighed.

Red, however, was not so kind. He burst out laughing.

“SLIM!!!” Blood screeched.

Slim jumped, curling up a bit, “S-s-sorry, bro….”

Boss was slowly reaching for Red’s bone construct. Red willed it away and doubled over. “I can’t fuckin’ believe it!!!”

“Alright, alright, time to go to sleep now,” said Stretch.

“...ALRIGHT,” Blood relented. He grabbed Slim’s hoodie and dragged him back inside. Truth be told he wasn’t necessarily mad. His brother dealt with insomnia a lot and was probably trying to find ways to make himself relax. Boss grumbled and pulled Red inside as well. The others follow.

They go back to the living room, cuddling on the couch. Boss sits on the ground while Blood pushed Slim to the couch. Slim pulled him next to him, and he grumbled a bit before he settled. He was too tired to really fight. Red sat next to Boss and wrapped an arm around him, “Get some sleep bro. Maybe Santa’ll wake ya up later. Yer the Great Papyrus after all.”

Boss grinned slightly and nodded relaxing back. Blood leaned against Slim’s side and closed his eyes. Before long, all the boys were fast asleep.

* * *

 

They were woken up by Papyrus and Blue jumping up and down and shaking them awake. The others groaned, still exhausted from the night before. Papyrus huffed, “WAKE UP!! SANTA CAME!!”

Blood and Boss sit up and look at the tree. Sure enough, stacks upon stacks of presents. The Fell and Swapfell brothers stare at them with wide eyes. They’ve never seen so many presents in their entire lives.

Blue took Blood’s hand, pulling him towards it, “COME ON!! YOU HAVE SOME OVER HERE!”

“I…I DO?”

“OF COURSE!!” Papyrus exclaimed, handing him a present. Papyrus and Blue handed out the rest of the presents. Everyone got their own pile. The boys didn’t know how to react, and just….stared. They looked lost.

“OH! WE ALMOST FORGOT BLUE! THE LAST PRESENT!” Papyrus ran upstairs.

“OH YEA!! I’LL HELP!” Blue followed. The others looked at each other in confusion.

When they came back down, they carried four wrapped gifts. They gave them to the Fell and Swapfell brothers, smiling widely.

“WE MADE YOU SOME GIFTS!”

Boss and Blood stared at them, for a long time. Red and Slim looked down at the presents.

Blue continued, “WE JUST WANTED TO SHOW YOU JUST HOW MUCH WE CARE ABOUT YOU!”

Papyrus nodded. “AND WE KNOW THAT YOU DON’T REALLY…LIKE FRIENDS, BUT…YOU’RE JUST AS COOL AS US! AND WE WANTED TO SHOW THAT WE COULD BE THE BEST OF FRIENDS!”

“SO….CAN WE?”

Boss and Blood….kept staring. They were feeling something, but they didn’t know what it was. But it…wasn’t bad, either. They couldn’t help but smile a little. Boss nodded.

“….YES. LET’S BE FRIENDS.”


End file.
